Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrapping machines and, more particularly, to wrapping machines for wrapping stretch tape or the like around coils of metal strip material such that the tape is deposited on the coil in overlapping laps which extend through the central opening of the coil, then progress radially outwardly along one end surface of the coil, and then laterally along the outer surface of the coil, then radially inwardly to the central opening where the process is repeated. As tape is deposited onto the coil, the coil is rotated about its axis such that successive laps overlap each other. The tape is used to protect the coil of metal strip material in storage and during transport.